In a biometric authentication, it is preferable that a distance between an image device and a biometric body in an enrollment of biometric information is equal to the distance in an authentication process in order to achieve high authentication accuracy. It is thought that a guide for correcting the position of the biometric body is provided. However in this case, portability is degraded. And so, there is being developed a technology in which a parallax image is acquired and a position of a biometric body is detected (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-61639.